


I don't wanna fall away

by Autistic_Assassin_Bird



Series: Tokusatsu Sense8 [3]
Category: Kamen Rider 555, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, F/M, Saki is a sensate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_Assassin_Bird/pseuds/Autistic_Assassin_Bird
Summary: Hiiro and Taiga didn't trust Milton, but it was the only way to get what they wanted back.





	1. I don't wanna fall away

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based off the Twenty One Pilots song, fall away.

Taiga was desperate after failing to save Saki. He started taking patients as a back alley doctor before he'd heard about the Biological Preservation Organization looking to hire anyone with medical experience.

He'd applied for a job there because he needed the money and the pay looked decent. It even offered a position under the well known businessman, Milton Brandt.

“If you listen to the orders we give you, Dr. Hanya, we'll find a way to get your medical license back.” Milton promised. Taiga accepted.

Hiiro couldn't remember what happened after Saki died. It was all sort of a blur. The one thing he remembered clearly was a woman showing up to yell at Kuroto in Norwegian Bokmal for "killing her daughter". 

Few people wanted him in their hospital and after getting rejected for practiclly the tenth time, he was desperate to find someone who'd hire him.

Hiiro was promised something by Milton as well. “We'll bring that girlfriend of yours back along with her cluster better than any data construct can.”


	2. I will take my precious time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emu's cluster has been around for 5 years.  
> Kiriko - Manhattan, New York  
> Yuka - Gydnia, Poland  
> Emu - Kobe, Japan

Kiriko was filling out paperwork on her desk when someone grabbed her coffee and drank it. “This coffee is terrible. It needs less sugar.”

“Well, I'm sorry that we can't all drink black coffee like you can, Mr. Genius gamer M.” She retorted. Emu laughed and handed her back her coffee. “So, anything interesting going on at your station?” He asked.

“No. Just the usual reports on theft and jaywalking. Nothing about any density shifts or slowdowns.” Kiriko replied. She tapped her pen on her desk. “Anything interesting on your end, Hojo?”

Emu shrugged. “Eh, not really. I performed surgery in place of Hiiro and Taiga cause the two of them were off in the Netherlands on a mission again. Also, Poppy has been doing really great as Kamen Rider Brave.”

Kiriko grinned. “I told you she'd be a good fit for Brave.” Just then, Shinnosuke walked in. “There's a report of a density shift near Rockefeller Plaza.” He said. She nodded and went to go get Mr. Belt from the Drive Pit.

“I wonder what Roidmude we’ll be fighting today.” Yuka said as Kiriko drove to Rockefeller Plaza. “I don't know.” Kiriko replied. “I really hope it isn't that _dupek,_ Heart. I hate him.” The Polish woman grumbled.

She put Mr. Belt on before she got out. “Henshin.” **_Drive, type speed!_ ** “We're ready to go!”

..

Yuka was busy with cooking when Kiriko showed up in her kitchen. “Smells good, Yuka.” She commented. “Whatcha making?”

“Czernina, or duck blood soup. Mari likes it, so I'm making it for her.” Yuka answered. She winced as she took the pot off the heat. “Ow.”

“Are you okay? You sure you're not still hurt from when you fought that Orphnoch that broke your arm?” Kiriko asked. Yuka frowned, rubbing her arm. “I'm fine.” She said.

..

Emu practically collapsed on the couch in CR after the surgery was done. “Hey, Emu, how'd the surgery go?” Yuka asked. “Good.” He answered. “Wish I had some fucking coffee or an energy drink. It took a lot out of me.”

Yuka snickered. “You know those energy drinks aren't that great for you right?”

“I don't care.”

“Well, hopefully you'll be able to fight as Ex Aid soon.” She chuckled. “I wouldn't want you falling on your ass when fighting Kuroto again.”

“Shut up about that.”

“You know you're never gonna live that down.”


	3. And my skin, it will start to break up and fall apart

Emu confronted Taiga shortly after Nico took over as Snipe after defeating Para-dx for the first time.

“Where are you going this time?” Emu asked. “Gdynia, Poland.” Taiga replied. Emu froze. That was were Yuka lived. “Watch out for Orphnochs.” Emu said. He raced back to CR.

He appeared in a hospital Yuka was at with Mari. She'd just finished getting her arm checked over by a doctor. “Yuka-chan,” He said. “Emu, what is it?” She asked. “The Cannibal sent someone here. If you stay here any longer, you may end up getting caught.” He replied. 

“Mari, we're leaving.” Yuka said as she stood up and grabbed Mari’s arm, dragging her out the door. “Why, Yuka?” Her friend asked. “The Cannibal’s doctors are coming here.” Yuka answered. The other woman nodded understandingly and reached into her bag to hand her the belt and faiz gear. “I hope this doesn't have anything to do with Kusaka.” Emu said, glaring. “Knowing him, he probably does have something to do with it.” Yuka snorted. “That jebany dupek.”

..

Hiiro was not impressed with Gdynia. It stank of fish, first of all. Second, he couldn't find the fucking contact Milton had said would be there. He was just about to leave the starbucks he and Taiga were at when a man sat down across from them. “Are you the doctors Milton mentioned?” The guy asked. “Yes, we are.” Taiga answered. “Name's Masato Kusaka. I have your patient all ready for you.” He said, guiding them over to the rental car.

When they arrived at the hospital, they went through the usual procedures with the patient; talking to other doctors in the hospital, getting sedatives ready, and doing background checks.

“Hey, Hiiro, looks like our patient is an Orphnoch.” Taiga reported. Hiiro didn't reply. As they got ready to operate, a security guard came in with a gurney that held a kicking and screaming girl that looked to be around 24 years old. She was cursing loudly in Polish. When she caught sight of Hiiro and Taiga, her eyes widened in horror. “You.” She spat in Japanese. “You are part of CR, right?”

They froze, staring. Something seemed familiar about her but Hiiro couldn't place what exactly it was that made him uneasy about her. “What's the patient's name?” Taiga asked the security guard. “Yuka Osada.” The guard answered.

 **_Burst mode._ ** Hiiro ducked as a burst of energy hit the security guard. “Henshin.” Yuka said. **_Complete._ ** The woman ran out of the room.

..

Kiriko’s phone pinged as she pulled into the parking lot of the station. She looked at it as she got out. The text was from Emu. **I've got information about both Taiga, Hiiro, and possibly Kuroto’s whereabouts.** She checked in and went to her workspace before replying. **Anything else? I heard from Chase that Banno worked with BPO. Visit me if you can.**

 **I'll try.** He texted back.

Kiriko lost herself in paperwork for the rest of day along with Shinnosuke, Go, and Chase fussing over her newest injuries from battling Brain. Around roughly 6:00 PM, Emu visited her and complained about Parado being an annoying shithead. “That guy is such an overpowered, smug a-hole, I just want to punch him in the face so bad.” He complained. Kiriko groaned and rolled her eyes at him. “Emu, focus. You said you had information on Hiiro and Taiga, right?”

“Oh, right.” He said, grinning sheepishly. “I found out they were going to Gdynia, Poland. Kusaka quite likely is helping them. Also, I heard from someone in the Archipelago system that Kuroto might be somewhere in Manhattan.”

Kiriko stood up and grabbed a pair of handcuffs. “Did the police who investigated Kuroto's office after he disappeared notice anything missing?” She asked Rina.

Rina typed something into her computer. She pulled up some files. “Hey, Krim, can you translate the documents for us?” Rina asked.

“Sure.” Kiriko placed him on Rina’s desk. “It says that after the death of Dr. Kujo Kiriya, a buggle driver was found to be missing from where new CEO Koboshi Tsukuru reported it was hidden.” He read.

Emu exchanged a worried look with her. “That means Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer could be wreaking havoc in New York.” Kiriko said. Just then, Chase came in. “Kiriko, there's a guy outside the station that says he wants to talk to you.”

Kiriko stood up and put on Mr. Belt before following Chase. When she got outside, she immediately realized why Chase had looked so...uncomfortable. Kuroto Dan was standing in the parking lot. “Mr. Dan,” She said, coming over to him. “What are you doing here? And before you say anything, no, “to talk” does not count.”

Kuroto grinned. “I heard you were investigating the head of the Biological Preservation Organization and I thought you might want to hear information I have.” He replied. Kiriko handcuffed him and brought him into the station. She ushered him into an interrogation room.

“Tell me what you know about the head of BPO.” Kiriko said.

“In case you don’t know, Milton can heal any injury after Don Armage made him a karo of the solar system.” He began. “I know that.” She replied dryly. “Anyway, did you know that Taiga and Hiiro work for him? They are some of the many doctors who are responsible for lobotomizing sensates who don’t want to work for them. He also uses lobotomized sensates as puppets.”

“I knew it!” Emu shouted, slamming his fist on the table. “Hojo Emu,” Kuroto said in the same tone he’d used to reveal that Emu was infected by the Bugster virus. Both Kiriko and Emu backed away slightly, casting uncomfortable glances at each other. “Do you know anything about your cluster’s mother?”

Yuka answered. “Not really. All we know is her name.”

“What if I told you she was still alive?” The three of them stared in shock.

..

Emu was jolted back into CR as Nico slapped him. “Ow! What was that for?” Nico grinned. “To see if you’d respond.”

“Guys, Dan Kuroto showed up in New York.” He told them. “Really?” Poppy said. He nodded. “Yeah. He also revealed something that I think we should investigate.”

“What is it?” Nico asked. Emu turned to look at Hiiro’s dad. “Director Kagami, you probably won’t believe it but, Saki Momose is alive and quite likely being used by BPO and the Cannibal.”

..

Hiiro recieved a text from his dad an hour later. "Taiga, come look at this." He called. 

"What is it, Hiiro?" He handed him his phone. Taiga's eyes widened. "Oh, fuck." He mumbled. 

**Hiiro, we've recently found information that is important. Saki is probably alive and being used by Milton.**


	4. I can feel the pull begin

A week later, Taiga and Hiiro arrived back in Japan.

“I've been researching BPO facilities in Japan with help from another member of the Archipelago network in Mexico. The most likely place for Saki to be is in a facility in…” Kiriko squinted at the papers she was looking at. “Senbai, Houkto.” Emu said, pointing at a spot on the map that had been circled in red pen.

Yuka nodded. “So, intern,” Hiiro said, pacing back and forth. “How do you suggest we get inside the facility?”

“We sneak inside dressed as guards following you and Taiga.” Kiriko suggested. Emu relayed the information. Taiga nodded, grinning slightly. 

..

Sneaking inside was easy enough, especially after Taiga stole some doctor’s key card. Finding Saki was the hard part. Hiiro was scared about what he’d find. Was she “grafted”, as Emu called lobotomized sensates? Was she willingly or unwillingly working with Milton?

After searching the room that Grafted people were put into for an hour, they were unable to find her. A gunshot rang out and he spun around to see Taiga fall onto the floor, blood pooling around him and soaking into his shirt and coat.

“Looking for someone?” He looked up and glared. Milton stepped out of the shadows, Saki with him. 


	5. I'll keep the lights on in this place

When they got back to the hospital, Taiga was rushed to the ER immediately. After Hiiro had been waiting for roughly an hour or more, Emu came out and sat next to him. “Taiga is going to have to stay in the hospital for a couple weeks.” He said.

“I...We're sorry about Saki.” Hiiro nodded absently.

..

He began to formulate a plan over the next few weeks. After hearing that Don Armage was dead, he grew even more confident in his planning. He snuck into BPO.

“I see you've come looking for me, Mr. Kagami.” He turned to face Milton. “Don Armage is dead. That means I can shoot you and you...and you can die now.” Hiiro chuckled, taking out the gun he'd managed to get.

Hiiro’s hands shook as he held the gun. “Come on, Dr. Kagami. You know you can't do it.” Milton said, smirking at him.

The image of Taiga lying on the ground in his own blood, Saki standing over him, a gun in her hand, flashed through his mind.

“You monster.” Hiiro said, his voice rising in anger. “You lied to me about what you had me and Taiga do to those people the last five years. You didn't tell us we were lobotomizing them. You didn't tell us you were aiding Don Armage. You lied to us! You lied to me! You didn't tell me Saki was still alive. You didn't tell me you...grafted...lobotomized her.”

He pulled the trigger and shot Milton in the face. He dropped the gun and ran over to Saki. She stared up at him.

..

Hiiro brought Saki back.

“Emu, Dad, please help her if you can.” He pleaded.

“I'll see what I can do.” Emu told him. “I'll help too.” Poppy added.

It took three days, a couple proto gashats, and a Lupin Collection piece to heal his girlfriend. On the fourth day, Saki came out of CR.

..

“Matka?” Yuka asked, staring at Saki. Kiriko reached out and squeezed Saki's hand. The other woman looked at her and smiled. “My...children.” She mumbled.

Saki sat up. “Where's Hiiro?” Emu grinned. “I'll call him in.”

..

“Hiiro!” Hiiro froze as Saki hugged him. “I missed you.” She said. “I did too.” He replied.

He turned to Poppy. “Thank you, Poppy.” He smiled at Emu and his clustermates. “Thank you, Emu, Kiriko, and Yuka.”

..

“Dan Kuroto's dead.” Kiriko reported. “What?” Yuka asked.

“The people who investigated said they found him dead with ice spikes growing from his body, impaling him.” She turned to Emu. “Looks like we now have a murder investigation on our hands.”

"Wait, what about any backup plans he may have?" Emu asked. "This is probably another 'faking the dead' scenario he's pulled." Yuka pointed out. "Also, I've heard rumors that Dan and Kusaka could be working with Ganglers." Kiriko frowned. "We'll find out what they are up to and once we do, we'll inform the others so they can help fight them." 


	6. Epilogue

Kiriko was clearing off her desk, angrily mumbling to herself in English and Japanese. 

_ “Kiriko, we have reports of a Roidmude in Central Park.” Otta told her. Kiriko drove to Central Park and parked the Tridon. When she located the Roidmude, she was confused.  _

_ “Are you sure the report was correct, sir?” She asked. “There's no signs of a density shift or slow down in the area. No one seems to be fleeing or anything either. All I can see is a Roidmude with a human disguise playing with a stray dog.”  _

_ In fact, the Roidmude hadn't been causing any kind of trouble at all. The dog, a golden Labrador that still looked young enough to be a puppy, was racing around playing fetch with a couple other strays, a white and black pitbull type dog and a mutt with brown fur. _

_ “Yes, I'm sure, Detective Shijima. It's your job to destroy them.”  _

_ “Wouldn't it be easier to just arrest them? The one here isn't causing any harm. They're just playing and feeding stray dogs. Neither is Chase.” She said.  _

_ “Chase is different.” _

_ “How so, exactly?” She retorted. Captain Otta didn't reply. _

_ Kiriko got back in the Tridon and drove off. She swore she could almost see a look of relief on the Roidmude’s face out of her rearview mirror as she left. _

“Ki, what are you doing?” Someone asked. She looked up to see Emu visiting her. She ran a hand through her hair. “I've been thinking about what you and Yuka have been saying about the Bugsters and the Orphnochs lately.” She replied.

“I've noticed Shinnosuke acting rather...passive-aggressive toward me and Chase as well. It's making me uncomfortable.” 

_ “Do you think Kiriko will like these?” Shinnosuke asked Chase, holding out a rose. Chase gave him a confused look.  _

_ “I don't know. Have you asked her if she's okay with you hitting on her?” He replied.  _

_ Shinnosuke opened his mouth to answer just as Kiriko walked in. “Oh, Kiriko,” He said. “I was just going to give this to you.” _

_ Kiriko frowned. “If you have something to say to me, Tomari, just say it already.” She said.  _

_ “Do you want to go on a date with me?”  _

_ Kiriko sighed. “I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in a romantic relationship right now, and I have no interest in you at all. If I did enter a relationship, you would not be part of it. I don't want a partner right now. I have my cluster and I'm fine with them for the moment.” She told him. _

_ “Oh, okay.” Shinnosuke said, sounding a little rejected.  _

_ “Please, don't let him take it like Kusaka did.” Yuka prayed. Kiriko walked out of the room. _

Emu stared in shock. “Kiriko, you worked hard for this job. You're a hero.” 

Kiriko glared as she finished up and went down to the Drive Pit. “I can't do my job if I'm having to constantly babysit Tomari and Go. I've even suggested to Captain Otta, several times, in fact, that he should just fire them or put them both strictly on desk work until they learn to stop hindering investigations. Of course, he hasn't listened to my complaints or Rinna’s. Chase is literally more helpful and much nicer than they are.” 

She frowned slightly. “I've also been thinking about maybe the Roidmudes aren't just the dangerous monsters the department keeps insisting they are. After seeing Heart and Medic act so protective of Brain in my fight with them along with a couple recent reports I got about a Roidmude in Central Park, I don't think the Roidmudes are the ones I should be fighting.”

Emu placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it firmly. “I understand. What are you planning to do? I'll see if I can contact other Archipelago members to help you.” 

Kiriko put the Drive Driver on and climbed into the Tridon. “I quit.” She said simply. “Me, Rinna, and Chase are going rogue. We're going to find Dan Kuroto and Banno and whatever remains of Milton and Greenwood's faction of BPO and destroy them. They've caused more harm than the Roidmudes have.” 

Yuka grinned. “I like that plan.”

…

Yuka stared in shock, the breath seeming to leave her lungs, when she saw who walked into her restaurant. Her father, stepmother, and Michiko. They sat down at a table and ordered food. Mari came into the kitchen. 

“You okay, Yuka?” She asked. Yuka nodded. “Y-yes, Mari. I'm fine.” She answered. 

Yuka made the food they ordered and watched as Mari served it to them. Michiko looked a little older than when she'd last seen her five years ago. She was probably 21 now. Yuka snorted. She was being stupid. 

How the hell did her estranged family even find her restaurant? What the hell were they doing in Gdynia anyway? They'd been in Warsaw for the past five years, as far as she knew. 

“Yuka, just let them be. You don't have to talk to them.” She turned to see Kiriko. 

“I know, I know.” She grumbled. “But I still want them to at least know what kind of person I've become.”

“You don't have to. You already have people who care about you, Yuka. Their validation is unneeded.” Kiriko reminded her. Yuka squeezed her clustermate's hand gratefully. 

..

Emu stared at the diagram of Kamen Rider chronicle gashats that Poppy had made. They only needed two more. Parado had encouraged Kuroto to make the game and had released it alongside Ren Amagasaki. 

Nico had been given a gashat gear dual, as had Poppy. Emu had suggested that they give Saki his old Gamer Driver and Bakusou Bike gashat. 

Saki was currently out of the hospital, scouting out Genm Corp. So far, she had reported the Lovelica bugster had been planning to attack Kamen Rider chronicle players in the area. Right now, she was coming back to the hospital, but had stopped to get coffee. 

“So, Saki, how's it going with Hiro-san?” Emu asked. Saki sighed, staring down at her hands. “Great.” She replied. She sounded exhausted. “Did you fight with him again?” Kiriko asked. 

She nodded. “Yes. When I...almost died, I'd been less than a month away from my medical degree.” Saki had gone back to college shortly after she'd been healed and had recently completed a degree in surgery. Now, she was working as a surgical intern alongside her new duties for CR. 

“Hiro is upset about you working with us, isn't he?” Emu guessed. Saki nodded. “Yeah, he's worried I can't handle it.” She snorted. “Idiot.” 

Emu heard the phone ring and picked it up as the visit ended. “Guys, we need to get to Genm Corp, now. Lovelica is attacking.” He told Nico and Poppy. 

...

When they arrived on the scene, Saki joined them. 

**_Maximum mighty x! Maximum Gashat!_ ** “Henshin!”  **_Maximum power x~!_ **

**_Taddle fantasy!_ ** “Henshin!”  **_Gachan! Dual up! Tadoru meguru RPG! Taddle fantasy!_ **

**_Bang bang stimulations!_ ** “Henshin!”  **_Gachan! Dual up! Scramble da! Shutsugeki hasshin! Bang bang stimulations! Hasshin!_ **

**_Bakusou bike!_ ** “Henshin!”  **_A Gacha! Bakusou, dokusou, gekisou, bousou, baku~sou~ bike~!_ **

Parado laughed. “I can't wait to fight you, Emu.” He said, grinning.  **_Dual gashat!_ ** “Henshin!”  **_Gachan! Mazaru up! Akai kobushi tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa! Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out!_ **

Saki immediately ran at Graphite, punching him in the face. She pinned him to the ground. “What the hell? How did you -?” He sputtered. “If you really were created from the virus infecting me, stupid pebble, you'd have known one of my clustermates, Cevahir, is a former wrestler teaching self defense.” She retorted. 

Suddenly, the atmosphere around them seemed to change. A man wearing a buggle driver walked into view. “Kuroto.” Poppy growled, glaring at him through her helmet. 


End file.
